


Domesticity

by snack_size



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, Kissing, Making Out, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snack_size/pseuds/snack_size
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cozy PWP - Natasha and Maria are in an established relationship and enjoy their first night home together after two weeks on the Helicarrier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> For the Avengers Rare Pair Makeout. Prompt was "down time."

Sometimes, Natasha wanted to take some of the SHIELD agents home. She knew who the biggest gossips were, the ones who probably composed porn epics in their heads about the sex dungeon and swing she and Maria had. But then, if they saw their shared apartment in New York, it really wouldn’t be much fun anymore. 

Maria was chopping vegetables to throw in with some pasta. They’d both just got back from two weeks on the Helicarrier, and Natasha hadn’t been in the mood for a big shopping trip. “I’m sure you can toss something together,” she said, and squeezed Maria’s hand. She ceded some ground, and they stopped at the small local store to get some fresh things. 

Natasha watched Maria chop as she emerged from the shower, wrapped in her cotton robe. “I like you in pink,” Maria said, turning her head slightly. Natasha smiled. 

“It’s the softest,” she said. She set the table for two as Maria began to cook and lit the unscented candles in the middle.

“Come and smell this basil,” Maria said. The smell from the kitchen was, as usual, succulent. Natasha sniffed, sighed, and planted a kiss on Maria’s neck. She wrapped her arms around her waist. “You’re disrupting a chef at work,” Maria said. 

“This would be disruptive,” Natasha countered, and slid her hands up and cupped Maria’s pert breasts. It was Maria’s turn to sigh when Natasha removed her hands and went back to the table. 

They ate largely in silence - the Helicarrier’s cafeterias, even those for senior agents, were always so loud. “I picked out some new things on Netflix,” Maria said, when they finished. “Or we can keep watching SVU.” 

“SVU?” Natasha replied. “I don’t think I’m operating with higher level brain functioning right now.” 

“Oh, good,” Maria replied. She showered as Natasha cleaned the dishes and set them in the drying rack - an old habit, and, predictably, Maria pointed it out when she emerged in a worn West Point hoodie and low rise cotton underwear printed in stripes. “We have a dish washer.” Natasha liked how familiar it was. 

She had opened the windows while Maria showered and fresh, cool air from the recent storm - possibly Thor, brooding about his recent trip to Asgard - filled the apartment. 

Natasha curled into Maria as she cued their latest episode up. They wrapped up in the cable knit cashmere blanket that had been a house warming gift from Clint. 

Maria ran her fingers through Natasha’s hair and then kissed down her neck. Natasha moaned and let her body go slack, but then her attention shifted. “Alfred Molina,” she said.

“Damnit,” said Maria, and Natasha grinned. When they had started - with Classic Law & Order - she hadn’t been so good at this game. Now she was almost as good as Maria, and Natasha suspected some of her prowess came from having seen the episodes a few times. 

Natasha kissed her on the lips during the credits, letting her lips lay soft against Maria’s. She ran her fingers through her hair, finally down and resting on her shoulders. Maria had grown it out for Natasha - not that she hadn’t been gorgeous, when Natasha first laid eyes on her with her inch-long pixie cut that no one would are refer to as a pixie cut. But she also liked having something to tangle her fingers in. She had offered something of herself to Maria, and now her waxing regimen was a lot more relaxed, _just tidying things up,_ as her aesthetician called it. 

“Bradley Cooper,” Maria said, and Natasha furrowed her brow. She should have recognized him, he was playing his usual smarmy character. 

“Who was a bigger name, then?” Natasha asked, because keeping score was important. 

“Phone?” Maria asked - it was an unspoken agreement that they wouldn’t touch them on their first nights home unless it was their SHIELD phone. Natasha nodded, and Maria quickly pulled up IMDB. “Yours, I think - right after Spider Man 2, before Cooper was in Wedding Crashers.” Natasha smiled. She sealed her victory when she spotted Angela Lansbury later.

“Damnit,” said Maria, as the episode ended.

“There are still more episodes,” Natasha said, but Maria shifted against her and it was clear she was done with television, at least for the time being.

Natasha trailed a hand down Maria’s side and settled it on her hip. She traced a finger under the band of her underwear, and then stroked her thumb near Maria’s naval. “Nat,” Maria said. “I’d like the bed.” 

“Sure,” Natasha said, and as she stood, she reached for Maria’s hand and took it.

Maria undid the tie to her robe on the way. Natasha kicked it aside as it puddled on the floor. “Well,” Maria said, and she reached and lightly snapped the band to Natasha’s underwear. 

“I just don’t think I should sit on the couch without underwear,” Natasha said. Maria laughed and kissed her. This kiss was eager - Maria pressed her tongue in and used her hands to hold Natasha steady. When she pulled back she turned and sat on the bed.

Natasha pushed her back further and crawled on top of her. She tugged Maria’s underwear off and cast them aside, then pushed up the hoodie. She kissed Maria’s lower abdomen, her hips, her thighs, and into the soft flesh of her inner thighs. “Nat-” 

“Oh?” Natasha pulled herself upwards, and Maria slid back so she was against the pillows. She took her own hoodie off and exposed her perfect, pert breasts. 

Natasha straddled her, holding herself up high enough to allow Maria to take her underwear off. When she planted her leg back down Maria kissed under her breast. Natasha shifted so she could kiss her - she could kiss Maria all night, really, curl around her body and move from lazy, soft presses of lip on lip to sharp, aggressive tongues and lower lip sucking and just about everything in between. 

_Good idea,_ she thought, and pulled Maria’s lower lip into her mouth and sucked it, hard. She scraped her teeth along it and then opened Maria’s mouth up with her tongue. Maria moaned into the kiss and Natasha settled down on her further. 

“Maria,” she murmured, as Maria broke away and fluttered her lips down Natasha’s neck. Natasha gasped when Maria bit where her neck met her collarbone. This was good - how many years, and she could still surprise her? Natasha ground her hips, hoping for friction. “There’s no doubt.”

“Mmm?” Maria asked, hand squeezing Natasha’s breast, thumb grazing her nipple.

“I’m yours,” Natasha said. Their first encounter had been on the Helicarrier after a fucked up mission. It had been hot, and sticky, and sweat had poured off their bodies and made them slide around and off each other. It puddled on the sheets beneath them, and luckily Maria had an extra pair in the small closet in her room. _Despite what people say,_ Natasha said, _I want it to mean something when I fuck someone._

_This can mean something,_ Maria said. 

Now, Natasha pressed a kiss to her mouth again before she put her mouth on Maria’s nipples. She sucked and then scraped her teeth, and as she moved from left to right she let her hand reach down and stroked the hair beneath Maria’s naval. “Nat-” 

Natasha rolled off her and into the pillows. Maria moved quickly, her body all coiled muscle. She straddled over Natasha’s legs and then in between them as she used her hand to guide them open. Natasha pulled herself upwards and Maria bent in to kiss her as her hand drifted between Natasha’s thighs. 

She kept their lips in contact as she stroked her, though sometimes one of them drifted to one side or the other, planting kisses against each other’s neck. Maria worked her open by layers, moving her finger deeper each time until it was finally on Natasha’s bud. “Yes,” Natasha said. Maria was as deft with her hands here as she was when she chopped vegetables. 

Maria knew all the sensitive spots, all of the right angles, all the ways to bring Natasha so very close - and Natasha knew she was going to tease her tonight, bring her there and then down again, all with just her hand. As she rubbed her fingers slid into Natasha as well, much more gentle than the ones working her clit.

“Fuck, Maria,” Natasha murmured after minutes of rising and falling back. She plunged her tongue hard into Maria’s mouth and took control of the kiss. Maria’s body softened, then, and Natasha took her chance and pinched her nipple.

“Damnit,” Maria said, and Natasha wrapped a leg around her and drug her in close before she flipped them over. Maria laughed, and Natasha kissed her lightly before she began to kiss her way down Maria’s lean body. She licked one long stretch as Maria had, then another in further before she settled her tongue on Maria’s clit. “Nat, fuck,” Maria said. 

Natasha swirled her tongue, kept her touch light. Then she pressed her tongue against Maria, slid it down and twirled it in her opening. Maria moaned, and Natasha tasted her, salty and perfect. She moved her tongue up and turned her attention to the engorged nub, careful and slow before she began to circle it harder. “Touch yourself,” Maria said, and Natasha obeyed instinctively. She ran her hand down and stroked herself, lazy, more conscious of what her other hand was doing.

She teased a finger into Maria and circled it in rhythm with her mouth, then slid it in and began to press right where she knew that spot was. Maria’s hands were in Natasha’s hair, then, and she held her firm and tugged. Her thighs were beginning to shake. “Faster,” she said. “Lighter.” 

Natasha knew this, of course, that was one of the ways you made Maria Hill come undone. She debated for a split second and then decided to accept the request. She thrust a second finger into Maria and began to fuck her with it. She ground and circled her hips to get more friction against her own thumb. When she began to moan, Maria came in slow waves and gasps. Natasha drew it out, flicking her tongue and pulling more and more spasms from her until Maria giggled and tugged at Natasha’s hair.

“You’re so close, aren’t you?” Maria asked when Natasha looked up, and Natasha nodded. “Slide over,” Maria said, and Natasha nodded again. Maria rolled onto her side and Natasha followed. Maria’s hand was on her before they were really situated, and she pressed her thumb onto Natasha’s clit. Natasha ground onto it, and Maria cupped her breast and squeezed, then began to pinch and tug her nipple.

“Yes,” Natasha said, and pressed their lips together again. It was this contact that made her come, Maria’s tongue circling in her mouth and tangling with her own. Natasha rode the tightness and the build and came in a long, hard wave that fluttered towards the end. She sighed. 

They lay silent for awhile, kisses light and close together. Then Maria pulled away and pushed some hair out of Natasha’s face. She could have said it, but she smiled instead. Natasha smiled back and pressed her body tighter into her. 

After another moment, Maria said, “We have some ice cream still.”

“Oh, right,” Natasha said. “That sounds perfect.”


End file.
